La Potion de Rogue
by BlackWolf-and-l'AngeDemoniaque
Summary: Quand Rogue se voit chargé de rapprocher les maisons Griffondor et Serpentard, mieux vaut s’attendre au pire… Court OS en deux parties centré sur scènes d’amour explicites dans une salle de bain.
1. Chapter 1

**La potion de Rogue**

**Auteurs : **Black Wolf et l'Ange Démoniaque

**Genre : **Romance / Humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à la propriété entière de JK Rowling…

**Résumé : **Quand Rogue se voit chargé de rapprocher les maisons Griffondor et Serpentard, mieux vaut s'attendre au pire…

**Note : **Court OS en deux parties centré sur scènes d'amour explicites dans une salle de bain.

----------------------------------------------------------------

« Il faut réunifier les maisons de Griffondor et Serpentard, Severus, tu es le seul capable de mener à bien cette tâche sans que les élèves se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Tu as carte blanche Severus, je te fais confiance…

-Bien Albus, je ferai mon possible, et vous ne serez pas déçu… »

Cela faisait trois jours que le directeur lui avait demandé cela, et le professeur des potions de Poudlard venait d'avoir une idée d.i.a.b.o.l.i.q.u.e : pour réunifier les deux maisons, il fallait commencer par rapprocher leurs préfets, c'est-à-dire Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger… La potion serait bientôt prête…

----------------------------------------------------------------

C'était samedi soir, vingt trois heures, Draco allait commencer son repas car Hermione et lui avaient eu une réunion avec les professeurs et les autres préfets, qui s'était prolongée jusque tard dans la soirée. Assis en face de la jeune femme avec qui il partageait ses quartiers puisqu'ils étaient tous deux préfets et en septième année, il avala prestement sa soupe tandis qu'elle remuait la sienne, l'esprit ailleurs. Il finit son fromage blanc et son pain et sortit de tables, les vestiges de son repas disparaissant vers les cuisines. Le jeune homme regagna sa chambre et termina sa lettre annonçant à son père qu'il rompait tout commerce avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était plus que temps d'en finir avec tous ces malades dont le chef n'était plus qu'à moitié humain !

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione acheva son repas avec lenteur. A sa grande surprise, elle avait survécut aux premiers mois de cohabitation avec Draco, ils s'entendaient même à peu près bien, ce qui relevait du miracle. Ce garçon, malgré la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son bras musclé, avait de bons côtés. Sans s'adorer, ils se supportaient et discutaient même parfois. Il avait également la délicatesse de ne pas ramener ses nombreuses conquêtes dans leurs quartiers communs… De son côté, elle veillait à faire de même –bien que les occasions ne se soient jusqu'à présent jamais présentées– et Hermione tolérait le fait qu'il se promène peu vêtu de sa chambre à la salle de bain, ce qui n'était pas un spectacle trop désagréable. Superbe salle de bain d'ailleurs, comprenant une douche spacieuse, la pièce était munie de deux portes et deux lavabos. Sur ces pensées, elle finit sa soupe et le reste de son repas. Bizarre, le potage de citrouille n'avait pas le même goût que d'habitude… Hermione regagna sa chambre et prit un bon livre.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quelque chose n'allait pas : le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre, tout son corps était brûlant. Le sorcier connaissait bien cette sensation : il se consumait de désir. Comment ? Pour qui ? Pourquoi ? Il traversait certes un période de célibat –il avait jeté sa dernière petite amie il y avait deux semaines–, mais ce n'était pas la raison de son trouble !

Le jeune homme entendit soudain une porte grincer : Hermione venait de sortir de sa chambre. Elle récupéra son livre qui traînait près de la cheminée, et il en déduisit, à sa tenue, qu'elle allait se coucher. La Griffondor portait un débardeur et un petit short larges, qui n'épousaient pas ses formes mais laissaient à celui qui la regardait le soin de les deviner ou de les imaginer. Ses cheveux châtains délicatement bouclés lui arrivaient aux deux tiers du dos, elle les avait laissés libres. Ils étaient sûrement doux… Il se voyait jouer avec la fine bretelle de son petit haut, lécher le creux de ses reins, mordre ses lèvres…

« Bonne nuit Draco »

Cette phrase le tira de ses pensées peu catholiques.

« Bonne nuit Hermione »

Merde, voilà qu'il fantasmait sur Granger ! Il suivit du regard le balancement des ses hanches et dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et la prendre sur-le-champ. Tout son corps tremblait de désir, le jeune homme avait beau se planter les ongles dans la peau et serrer les poings, rien n'y faisait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait envie de Granger, l'image d'une Hermione nue et gémissante sous lui ne le quittait plus. Seule une douche froide pouvait le calmer ! Vêtu seulement de son boxer sombre, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, courant presque, et claqua violemment la porte droite derrière lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quelque chose n'allait pas : Hermione avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Encore plus étrange : elle avait les nerfs à vif, tous ses sens semblaient exacerbés, surtout le toucher. Le moindre frôlement de son drap sur sa peau lui donnait la chair de poule. Pire encore, elle tremblait de tout son être, et se sentait frémir de l'intérieur, au fond d'elle-même, dans sa poitrine, ses épaules son ventre, ses jambes… Son cœur battait la chamade. La Griffondor finit par mettre un mot sur ce sentiment en croisant le regard de Draco alors qu'elle allait chercher son livre : le désir. Pourquoi avait-elle trouvé le terme juste dans ses yeux gris voilés, elle n'en savait rien. Hermione n'avait eu que très peu de partenaires. Un seul à vrai dire. C'était cet été, avant de rentrer en septième année, elle était partie en Italie, et avait rencontré Lorenzo, un bel italien… il avait des mains tellement agiles… un corps bronzé, de beaux yeux verts… et un talent pour le sexe incontestable. Jamais elle ne le reverrait, en plus il était fiancé et se marierait en mai de cette année. Au moins, ils avaient passés des moments magiques…

Soudain, elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre violemment. Draco sortit de sa chambre comme un boulet de canon. Il marchait vite, et les muscles de son dos dansaient sous sa peau pâle. Son boxer lui moulait les fesses qu'il avait petites et musclées. La brune eut soudain envie qu'il s'allonge sur elle, l'embrasse, la morde, lui fasse l'amour. Elle se détourna : non, elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager cela avec le Serpentard, il était un Sang pur, elle juste une Sang de Bourbe, il le lui avait assez répété… La jeune fille éteignit sa lumière et s'enfonça sous ses draps, cherchant le sommeil. Elle entendit une porte claquer, Malfoy devait avoir regagné son lit, ou du moins sa chambre. Penser à autre chose que ses yeux gris superbes, son corps sublime, ses cheveux un peu ébouriffés. Même le tatouage des Mangemorts et sa longue cicatrice sur sa poitrine ne suffisaient pas à gâcher le tableau. Il faisait trop chaud. Seule une douche glacée pourrait la faire revenir à la raison, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la porte gauche de la salle de bain qu'elle claqua derrière elle.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco avait arrêté l'eau et restait debout dans la douche, adossé à la paroi glaciale, ses cheveux mouillés tombant par mèches sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, empli de désespoir : l'eau froide n'avait pas diminué son désir, au contraire, et il savait bien que, même seul, il ne parviendrait pas à se calmer, il le sentait. Le jeune homme n'entendit pas la porte de la salle d'eau claquer. Ses paupières clauses l'empêchèrent de voir sa colocataire se dévêtir. Elle-même, dans son était de trouble, ne vit pas le Serpentard qu'elle imaginait sagement dans sa chambre.

Draco était quasiment en transe, et ce fut un petit cri de surprise qui le tira de sa rêverie –où il était en train de s'ébattre avec Granger–. Il sursauta en la voyant en face de lui, nue. Merlin ! Comme elle était jolie ! L'étonnement et la gène se lisaient sur ses traits, elle avait comme lui le souffle court, ses pommettes étaient rouges et il voyait palpiter sa carotide. Sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendaient, suivant le rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Elle tremblait. Il remarqua avec surprise que la pointe des ses seins était durcie, ce qui le fit sourciller : Granger serait-elle dans le même était que lui ? Ses cheveux étaient relevés, sans doute afin d'éviter qu'elle ne les mouille pendant sa douche. Il surprit le coup d'œil de la jeune femme sur son bas-ventre, puis la vit rougir, se mordre la lèvre et sortir de la douche. Elle s'excusa, disant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Draco s'étonna de voir sur la nuque dégagée de la Griffondor, lorsqu'elle se retourna, un tatouage polynésien noir représentant une tortue de mer. Pourquoi était-elle partie subitement ? Oh, par toutes les gargouilles, faites que ce ne soit pas… et si, il baissa la tête vers son propre corps et vit son membre dressé. Le Serpentard comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était partie si vite. Il la rattrapa alors par le bras et l'obligea à se retourner. Lorsqu'elle fut face à lui, il se demanda pourquoi il venait de faire cela : il n'avait rien à lui dire et terriblement envie d'elle. Le sorcier se rapprocha de la jeune femme, elle fit de même. N'y tenant plus, il la prit par la taille et la colla contre lui. Elle gémit et saisit sa bouche de ses lèvres. Merlin, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps de sentir ses seins sur son torse et son corps chaud et sec contre lui, d'ailleurs, vu ses soupirs, elle non plus. Le désir fou qu'il éprouvait depuis la fin du repas l'empêchait de penser à autre chose, de penser aux conséquences de ses actes, de penser au passé ou à l'avenir. Seul comptait le moment présent, et en l'occurrence la main de la jolie brune qui caressait son torse, descendant vers son sexe dur, et qui lui arrachait des râles de plaisir.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Le lendemain matin… Non, on blague, détails de la nuit dans la deuxième partie… patience ! Bon, c'est un peu vache, mais vous ne regretterez pas en lisant le prochain et dernier chapitre…**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione était persuadée que Draco se trouvait dans sa chambre, aussi ne s'était-elle pas posée de question, trop occupée à trouver un moyen d'éteindre le brasier qui venait de naître au fond d'elle. La douche froide lui avait semblé la meilleure solution. Elle avait retiré ses vêtements, relevé rapidement ses cheveux en ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un chignon, puis s'était précipitée sous la douche… pour se trouver nez à nez avec son homologue masculin dans le plus simple apparat ! Les yeux fermés, le visage tourmenté, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et gémissait faiblement d'une façon des plus sensuelles. Ses cheveux mouillés lui retombaient devant les yeux en mèches blondes inégales. Son corps mince et musclé était trempé et la sorcière était hypnotisée par les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient le long de son corps pâle. La marque des Ténèbres, luisante sur son bras, semblait la narguer. Son cri de surprise avait sortit de ses songes le Serpentard, tandis qu'Hermione sentait augmenter son désir. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, une idée s'imposa en elle, idée qu'elle refusait malgré son côté séduisant : elle avait envie de Draco. Sa gène ne fit que croître lorsqu'elle s'aperçut, à l'activité du bas-ventre du blondinet, qu'elle –ou du moins son corps– ne le laissait pas indifférent. Si elle restait ainsi à le regarder, Hermione savait qu'elle sauterait sur le jeune homme, or elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette parce qu'elle n'était pas digne de lui. Aussi s'excusa-t-elle et lui tourna-t-elle le dos, mais il la rattrapa et la colla à lui. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Se pouvait-il que… ? Où peut être était-il dans le même état de tension qu'elle ? Oh, et puis merde ! Peut importait tout cela, ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, ils verraient plus tard pour les conséquences !

La Griffondor l'embrassa langoureusement, leurs lèvres se mêlèrent, puis elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux redescendant le long de son dos, puis sur son torse, tandis qu'il glissait les siennes entre eux, sur sa poitrine, ce qui la fit trembler puis gémir. Hermione se mit alors à caresser le sexe en érection du Serpentard, lui arrachant dès le premier contact des râles de plaisir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas assez pour la jeune femme, elle avait envie de le sentir en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse mal, maintenant que le désir atteignait son paroxysme. Il dû le sentir car il la plaqua contre le mur. Lorsqu'il la pénétra, le dos d'Hermione pesa encore plus sur la paroi, appuyant sur le bouton qui actionnait la douche située en haut de la cabine. L'eau froide contrastait par rapport à la chaleur de leurs corps. La douleur de son dos contre le mur devenait exquise. La sorcière était parcourue de frissons dus au liquide glacé qui les trempait tous deux et de langues de feu, dues pour leur part à leur étreinte fougueuse. Le bouton de métal s'enfonçait dans ses reins à chaque fois que son partenaire s'introduisait en elle, toujours plus profondément, leur tirant des gémissements de plus en plus excitant. Elle avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille du beau blond et lui ses bras autour d'elle. Il allait de plus en plus vite. C'est en soufflant le prénom du Serpentard qu'Hermione atteignit l'extase, rejointe par Draco quelques secondes plus tard.

Enfin, cette sensation brûlante de désir l'avait quittée, elle se sentait libre, d'autant plus qu'elle venait de passer un moment fantastique, mais il ne fallait pas rêver ; jamais il ne s'abaisserait à recommencer. Pourtant, il était là, encore en elle, sous l'eau de la douche qui coulait toujours, et il lui souriait. Hermione fit de même tandis qu'il se retirait avec douceur et éteignait l'eau. Son cœur se serra quand elle le vit sortir de la cabine. C'était fini, juste un petit écart de sa vie de Serpentard.

L'aimait-elle ?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco n'en revenait pas : il venait de faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, une Sang de Bourbe, et le pire était que ça avait été… f.a.n.t.a.s.t.i.q.u.e. ! Il lui avait souri et avait vu dans ses yeux un éclat de tristesse ; regrettait-elle ? En tout cas, il était temps pour lui de partir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant vers elle pour l'admirer une dernière fois. Elle était vraiment jolie, il aurait du mal à la laisser entre les mains de Potter, mais c'était ainsi !

Draco, sentant de nouveau naître en lui de l'attirance pour cette fille, actionna la poignée… sans que la porte ne s'ouvre ! Que se passait-il ? Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur, se dirigeant vers l'autre porte.

« Oh non, elle est fermée aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle, comment ça se fait ? Que va-t-on faire ? »

Ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Oh, pour cela, le sorcier avait beaucoup d'idées sur la question… Quand à ce pourquoi ils se trouvaient tous deux enfermés, nus, dans la salle de bain, il s'en fichait éperdument !

« Eh bien, répondit le Serpentard, ma belle, je crains qu'il ne faille nous… occuper jusqu'au matin, en attendant que les elfes de maison viennent nous ouvrir !

-Ca me va. »

La jeune femme avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix satisfaite. Elle s'avança vers lui avec une démarche assurée, féline, pleine de grâce ; en somme, séductrice. Il la laissa faire tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, plantant ses yeux brûlant dans les siens. Merlin! Comme il avait envie d'elle ! La sorcière lui caressa la joue, puis écarta les mèches blondes de ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai Malfoy, ni même si c'est toi qui est responsable de mon état, mais je veux encore sentir ta peau sur la mienne, nos corps unis…

-Moi aussi Granger, et beaucoup trop à mon…

-Tais-toi, murmura-t-elle en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, fais-moi l'amour ».

Il sourit et elle fit de même, traçant de son index les contours du tatouage du Mangemort tandis qu'il jouait avec une de ses mèches brunes. La Griffondor l'embrassa sauvagement, puis lui lécha les lèvres, les mordilla, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse son nom. Alors, elle le força à s'allonger sur le dos contre le carrelage et se mit à passer sa langue sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse, du bas vers le haut. Draco sentait en plus de la caresse humide celle des seins d'Hermione sur son torse, ce qui le rendait fou de désir. Face à cette douce torture, il décida de faire subir la même chose à sa partenaire. Il la renversa sur le dos et lui pétrit la poitrine d'une main, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses de l'autre. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort. Il suçota le bout de ses seins, enfonçant avec douceur un doigt en elle, la faisant gémir. Cette vision d'une Hermione cambrée, les yeux étrécis par le plaisir, la chevelure éparse sur le sol, fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Nom d'une gargouille, qu'elle était belle ! Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais s'en apercevoir ?

La sentant prête, n'y tenant plus, il entra en elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Commença alors une union brûlante, dans laquelle les deux préfets enfiévrés se vouaient l'un à l'autre. Draco ne voyait plus qu'elle, ne sentait plus que les ongles de la jeune femme qui lui griffait les flancs, n'entendait plus que ses râles de plaisir. Il la sentait se resserrer davantage autour de lui. Sa peau avait un goût sucré, ses cheveux sentaient l'aubépine, ses yeux avaient la couleur de l'ambre. Etait-ce de l'amour qu'il y voyait ? La Griffondor ondulait sous lui comme un être des eaux, le menant à l'extase par un chemin des plus torrides, qu'ils atteignirent presque simultanément, soufflant leurs prénoms respectifs. Ereinté, il s'effondra sur elle, tremblant, la serrant dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Lorsqu'il se sépara d'Hermione, leurs regards se croisèrent, et tous deux comprirent soudain que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe : il y avait quelque chose en eux qui brûlait toujours, et ce quelque chose les mènerait bien plus loin qu'ils ne le soupçonnaient…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les cachots, Rogue scrutait son chaudron dont la surface lisse de son contenu liquide lui renvoyait l'image du couple enlacé, profondément endormi, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Enfin, une alliance entre Griffondor et Serpentard se créait, peut-être ainsi y avait-il une chance pour que les deux maisons se réconcilient… Seul l'avenir le dirait… Mais Rogue était confiant, il avait toujours été un bon entremetteur !

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà, fin de ce court OS qui était une petite « distraction » entre deux chapitres de La Marque. En tous cas les auteurs se sont bien amusés, en espérant que les lecteurs ont eux aussi passé un bon moment !**

**A bientôt pour ceux qui suivent La Marque, et peut-être à plus tard pour une autre fic un peu plus sombre…**

**BW&l'AD**


End file.
